Aircraft typically have displays to be seen by the aircraft pilot and other passengers of the aircraft. A pilot may be limited in moving their head within a headbox, and thus views the display within a certain angular range (viewing envelope). Thus, the pilot may view the display only within a viewing angular range. Additionally, stray light from displays can cause distracting reflections from windscreens, such as cockpit canopies. Canopy reflection may be an even greater concern during night time operations, as these reelections may obscure the pilot's vision of the space outside of the canopy, thereby reducing situational awareness. On the other hand, stray light is typically less of a problem during daytime viewing. Furthermore, because geometry and space constraints vary among cockpits, previous approaches designed to address these issues, including polarization and/or modification of backlight candela distributions, may be incompatible with certain aircraft geometries.